Titania of the Shinobi
by kevinA97
Summary: After young Erza Scarlet was blasted away from Jellal at the Tower of Paradise, she gets teleported to Konoha to be saved by a blond hair boy. How will their relationship change as they grow older? NarutoXErza Chapter 1 has been updated


**Hey guys! I had another idea that I had to start before I forgot. This idea randomly popped up in my head. I hope you guys enjoy this one as you enjoyed my other two fanfics.**

**A/N: Sorry guys. I just reread my story and saw that you guys were right about me rushing the story. I made the mistake of publishing this without checking it over and I also left out a lot of things. I wrote most of it while being half asleep and published it at the same time. Right now, I fixed a lot of the mistakes I made. I really am truly sorry guys.**

**Naruto X Erza**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

*Tower of Paradise*

"Jellal, come on lets escape the tower!" Erza said, trying to get her best friend to escape with them.

"I have found my freedom in here! The only freedom is with Zeref in control!" Jellal said with a sinister smile.

"Please Jellal, snap out of it and come with us." Erza pleaded with tears forming.

"If you want a temporary freedom, I will give it to you, but the others will stay to help complete the tower!" Jellal said

As soon as he said that, Jellal blasted Erza away, but unaware that he actually sent her to a different dimension by complete accident.

*Konoha*

Naruto, a blond hair boy with blue eyes and six whiskers on his cheeks, just lost the angry crowd that tried to serverly beat him until he was almost dead? He ran into THe Forest of Death to hide from the mob.

Naruto suddenly hears a strange noise of something tearing and something hitting a tree real hard. He walks towards the noise to investigate. When he reaches there he saw a girl with scarlet red hair collapsed on the floor and severly bleeding.

Naruto, who had a really good heart, took her straight to the Hokahe office to explain what happened to the Third Hokage. He made sure that no one noticed him while he was on his way there.

Naruto made it to the Hokage's office and successfully explained everything to the Third Hokage. The Third Hokage immediately called for medics to look after her and to take her to the infirmary. While they took her from the office, Naruto followed them so he can be there when she wakes to make sure she was alright and to see if he can make an actual first friend.

-3 Hours Later-

The doctors finished healing her and allowed the 'demon brat' to see her. Waiting patiently, Naruto sat besides her, thinking what to say.

As he was in deep thought she opened her eyes slowly to realize she was in an unfamiliar room. She then sees Naruto, who was surprised by the suddening awakening, and started to talk.

"Who are you and where am I?" she asked full of fear

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and you are in the hospital at Konoha." Naruto said

"Ko...no...ha? I've never heard of Konoha before." she said

Naruto's jaw hits the floor as he heard this.

"How have you never heard of the most powerful village in the Elemental Nations before?" Naruto asked

"Elemental Nations? I thought we were in the kingdom of Fiore." the red headed girl said

"Fiore, hmmm never heard of it. Hmmm what village is that?" Naruto asked

"Fiore isn't a village. It's a country" she said

"Well I don't know this 'Fiore' that you are talking about..." Naruto said with hope of getting here name.

"Oops sorry, my name is Erza Scarlet." Erza said, embarassed as she forgot to intruduce herself.

"That's a wonderful name!" Naruto exclamed with his foxy smile.

Erza blushed a little because of that "Thanks."

"Now follow me jiji-san will be happy to meet you." Naruto said

*Outside*

Both Naruto and Erza are walking towards the Hokage tower while barely talking.

Erza, who was feeling akward by the lack of conversation, decided to ask Naruto something.

"So are you a mage?" Erza asked

"Mage? There is no such thing as magic. There is only chakra." he said

"Chakra?" Erza asked, confused that there is no magic here.

"Yeah. Chakra is basically a combination of spirtual and physical energy or something like that." he said nonchalantly.

Erza sweat dropped at the fact that he barely knows what their energy is made out of.

"How do use your chakra?" Erza questioned.

"Ummm.. I'm not the best person to explain that. You can ask the jiji-san when we get there." he said

"Is he the leader of your village?" Erza asked

"Yup, the leader of our village is called the Hokage. My dream is for me to one day become the Hokage of our village and it will happen, believe it!" he said with a big grin.

Erza looked at him weird, but then she smiled because she felt like his smile was really contagious.

"Well, we're here!" Naruto exclaimed

*Hokage's office*

"Hey jiji-san, Erza is awake now!" Naruto exclaimed

"I'm guessing that's her name then." Saratobi said

"Yes, Hokage-sama. My name is Erza Scarlet. I appreciate the hospitality your village has given me. Naruto-kun told me a little bit about chakra, but his knowledge on it is only a little helpful. Can you please explain to me more about chakra?" Erza asked

'_This girl may be able to save Naruto from his pain of the village._' Saratobi thought.

"Ok, chakra is the combination of both our spiritual energy and physical energy, there are many forms that your chakra can take, there is also nature affinites that you can use. The affinities are fire, earth, water, wind, and lightning." Saratobi explained

"I think I'm starting to get the point of what chakra is, but is there more to it?" Erza questioned

"Yes, but it would be better if you went through the academy and learn more about it and learn more about becoming a shinobi." Saratobi said

"Hmmm. Can I give you an answer by tomorrow?" she asked

"Sure thing, Erza." he said

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."Erza said

Naruto and Erza then left the Hokage's office leaving a thinking Saratobi.

_'If she becomes a shinobi with Naruto there is no doubt that the both of them will become heroes of this village. And now that I think about it, Erza looks almost like a mini Kushina'_ Saratobi chuckled at his last thought?

Tings were going to get interesting.

**What do you guys think about this one? I know its short, but it will get longer each chapter. R&R**

**And sorry again guys. I hope this fix made it a little bit better.**

**A/N: There will be many timeskips going on.**


End file.
